Cuando nieva
by erien zenit
Summary: Sirius está sentado en la colina, está nevando. Pero Sirius no piensa ni en la nieve, a Canuto se le están calando los pantalones y el pelo le gotea, no sonríe porque es de los que un día pensó que si nadie te ve, de qué sirve sonreir. Gracias por leer :


_Antes de nada quiero dar las gracias a J.K Rowling, porque esto siempre es en parte obra suya._

**_CUANDO NIEVA_**

Sirius está sentado en la colina, está nevando. La nieve cubre de blanco terrenos que hace meses eran puro verde. Pero Sirius no piensa ni en la nieve ni en los terrenos de Howarts. A Canuto se le están calando los pantalones y el pelo le gotea, no sonríe, porque es de los que un día pensó que si nadie te ve, de qué sirve sonreir.

Muchos dirían que Sirius no es más que un idiota engreído que mira a la gente por encima del hombro. Eso es porque no han visto como Sirius mira a James, a Remus o a Peter, incluso a veces y digo sólo _**a veces**_ a la pelirroja, a Lily.

Y es entonces cuando aparece dicha pelirroja, que sube la colina hundiendose hasta las rodillas en la nieve, con la bufanda hasta la nariz, y la capa calada.

Sirius se sorprende un segundo, y un segundo más tarde no es más que canuto, un perro negro que contrasta casi agresivo contra el blanco puro de la nieve. Se transforma porque sabe que si Lily le descubre le echará una bronca de esas eternas, y luego le mandará de regreso al castillo por estar fuera a esta hora.

Canuto se pone en pie sobre sus cuatro patas y mira atento a la pelirroja, que ya casi ha alcanzado la cima de la colina. Entonces ella levanta la vista y se queda quieta un momento, obserba con recelo al gran perro negro que ella no lo sabe, pero es uno de sus compañeros de casa.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunta ella.

Sirius se sorprende, por un momento cree que ella le ha reconocido, y mira a sus lados confuso, no hay nadie más allí.

Lily se ríe por la expresión del perro, Sirius frunce el ceño. Ella se arrodilla y le extiende una mano.

-Ven.-le sonríe ella.-qué haces aquí te vas a helar.

Canuto lanza un ladrido corto y bajito, adelanta la cabeza y la mira. Entonces se da la vuelta y se dispone a descender la ladera. Pero algo le frena, algo que no entiende y tampoco busca entender, se gira para mirar a la chica, que a retirado la mano y lo mira con tristeza, el aire congelado que sale de su boca y que parece humo, está tiritando de frío, y aun así sigue ahí quieta y acuclillada esperando aque él se acerque, el perro fiel que siempre fue Sirius.

Sirius da un paso y se acerca a la pelirroja, cinco pasos más y la tiene frente a frente. ella lo mira y extiende la mano, Sirius se queda quieto y cierra los ojos, entonces siente la mano congelada de la chica sobre su cabeza, entre las orejas. Lo acaricia con cuidado hasta la nuca y le rasca bajo la barbilla. Sirius abre los ojos, divertido.

-Que guapo eres.-dice ella.- que perro tan guapo.

Sirius suelta una carcajada que es más un ladrido quebrado, se rie por lo extraño de la situación, porque si Lily supiera quién es él, jamás le habría dicho que era guapo, ni le hubiera revuelto el pelo como lo hace ahora.

Lily sonríe. Sirius también, en una mueca que consiste en abrir la boca y que la lengua le cuelge entre los colmillos, su aliento helado se mezcla con el aliento de la chica, y Sirius se acuerda cuando de pequeños fingían fumar cigarrillos inexistentes.

Lily se seinta sobre la nieve, de cara a la pendiente de la colina. E invita al perro a sentarse a su lado, palmeando la nieve.

-Ven, sienta.-le dice.

Sirius duda un segundo, pero se sienta al lado de la chica y la mira de soslayo, se sienta derecho y rígido, no por el frío, si no porque la situacion le confunde. Porque se da cuanta de que Lily huye a la colina cuando nieva por lo mismo que huye él, para estar solo y olvidarse de todo, solamente para observar los enormes abetos del bosque prohibido cubiertos de nieve, nieve que lo hace parecer menos prohibido. Para pasear la mirada por el lago congelado y ver pasar la sombra bajo la superficie cristalizada del calamar gigante. Para escuchar el silencio, ese silencio que sólo se crea cuando nieva y nadie qiuere salir del calor del castillo, cuando todo está en calma y no se oye nada, solo el caer sordo de los copos, y el crugir de la nieve cuando pisas.

Y están ahí sentados, y a Sirius le inquieta el no saber en que piensa la pelirroja cuando se le pierde la mirada a lo lejos. Se rinde y se tumba al lado de Lily, la nieve vuelve a crugir bajo su peso, la chica lo mira y sonríe, le pasa un brazo por encima del lomo, como para darle calor, cuando la única que tiene frío ahora allí es ella. Canuto no la mira, tiene la cara sería de un perro callejero. Lily le rasca entre las orejas y le habla de algo, Canuto no la escucha, solo atiende al murmullo calmado de sus palabras, como algo que aunque lo intente no conseguirá entender, porque no hay quien entienda a la pelirroja.

Pero entonces entre palabras escucha el nombre de James, y entonces levanta las orejas y la mira atento, pero ya es tarde y no consigue enterarse de lo que ella ha dicho. Estira el cuello y adelanta la cabeza, como invitándola a continuar hablando, como diciéndole, _te escucho._

Y ella sonríe, pero es una sonrisa que se debate entre la tristeza, y Canuto no entiende nada.

Se sienta de nuevo, y después de dudarlo un momento acerca el hocico a la mejilla de la chica, y apolla la cabezota negra sobre el hombro de ella, la mira con ojillos de cachorro.

A Lily le hace cosquillas en la mejilla el pelaje color carbón del perro, lo abraza y lo atrae hacia sí. Sirius se pone rígido pero no se aparta, y deja que ella entierre el rostro en su cuello cálido.

Canuto se separa despacio y con cuidado de Lily, la mira como disculpándose y retrocede unos pasos, y desciende la colina, mientras baja resvalando con la nieve y enterrando las cuatro patas para no caer piensa en que debe decirle a James que escuchó a Lily hablar de él, pero nunca podrá decirle que lo hizo siendo perro porque entonces él y Remus lo matarían, y le dirían que es un idiota que sólo piensa en si mismo.

Piensa también en la ironía y en que ha estado sentado más de cinco minutos junto a la pelirroja sin discutir, en que mañana es domingo y en que ojalá siga nevando, entonces él y los demás echarían una guerra de nieve de las que hacen historia.

Lanza un ladrido al aire y casi puede escuchar la risa de la pelirroja, que lo ve marcharse de pié sobre la colina.

* * *

><p><em>Muchas gracias a todos por leer, si les ha gustado, háganmelo saber, un saludo desde aquí(:<em>


End file.
